


Dinner Plans

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai knows how to motivate Gojyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Minekura owns it  
> Author’s Note -- Happy holidays, 2014. Written for the fandom_stocking community.

XXX

“This is so unfair,” Gojyo whined, leaning against the kitchen table, watching Hakkai’s butt as his lover squatted down to wrestle a cook pot out of the cabinet.

“How exactly is it unfair?” Hakkai’s tone held just a hint of an edge to let Gojyo know he was pushing it. There was only so much bullshit Hakkai would take before he got pissed and an irritated Hakkai was a dangerous one.

“We’ll be cooking half the day to make dinner for Cherry and the never-ending stomach.”

“We?” Hakkai looked over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow at him. “I’ll be cooking. All I asked you to do was chop the vegetables. Instead of chopping, all I hear is whining.”

“I’m not much on domestics,” Gojyo rolled his eyes. “And when was the last time Sanzo invited us to dinner? We hear from him when he wants something from us.”

“Sanzo does pay us for our work. Besides, Goku is pure joy contained in a tiny space.” Hakkai smiled, handing Gojyo a knife. “He makes you smile.”

“I would have said he was a small sack of stupid. I’ve watched you try to teach the little monkey.” He took the knife, knowing it was inevitable that he’d give in and do what Hakkai wanted.

Hakkai shrugged, unable to argue that. “Goku is more…impulsive than is good for him, that’s true. Still, I enjoy the company and I know you do, too. Besides, you know I’ll make it worth your time.” Hakkai kissed Gojyo with so much promise in that simple gesture. “But you had better start chopping.”

Sex with Hakkai later? Gojyo would chop every veggie in the damn town if need be.


End file.
